Karaoke Night At The Temple
by Riana Mustang
Summary: They're back! Layla has the brilliant idea of having a karaoke night at the Temple. This can't end well. Watch as some of the cast humiliate themselves, and romances bloom or become stronger. I'm open to any suggestions of who should sing what.


Karaoke Night At the Temple  
  
Authoress: RyouBakura's Dark Angel *a.k.a. Aisling Kaiba*  
  
Aisling: I'm back! Wooo!  
  
Yami: Not again.  
  
Aisling: Why are you complaining? You aren't even in this one. Can someone do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: Aisling does not own Star Wars, George Lucas does, but she's willing to buy it if he wants to sell it. And anything original belongs to her and her friend. She doesn't own any of the songs in this, either.  
  
Yami: What in Ra's name for? She'd just screw it up.  
  
Aisling: Oh, ye of little faith. *Shoves Yami out the door* There, now that that's settled...on with the fic!  
  
Pairings: Qui-Gon/Layla, Obi-Wan/Casey, possible others. Slight Anakin bashing. No offense to anyone who likes him. I apologize in advance.  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 1: Karaoke Night.  
  
"No," Qui-Gon said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, why not? It'll be fun," Layla Blair pouted.  
  
  
  
"Have you *heard* Yoda trying to sing? It's not pretty. It's like fingernails on a chalkboard!" Obi-Wan complained. "And I don't think *anyone* wants to hear Poof try."  
  
  
  
"Don't let them hear you say that," Qui-Gon replied in amusement.  
  
  
  
"Please? I want to have a karaoke night thing. Besides, how do you even know they'll want to get on stage?"  
  
  
  
"Because that little Sith troll always has to be the center of attention," Anakin muttered from behind them.  
  
  
  
"*This* coming from you?" Casey remarked.  
  
  
  
Anakin just turned and stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Casey growled and thwapped him upside the head. Anakin pouted, then stormed off, muttering under his breath about being abused. This was only made worse when Layla's daughter, Tiriana decided she wanted to play 'whack-an-Anakin'. The younger girl chased the blonde out of the apartment, coming back a minute later, locking the door behind her. The sound of said Sith brat pounding on the door and yelling to be let back in could be heard clearly through the door.  
  
  
  
"Do I have to let him in?" Tiriana pouted.  
  
  
  
"No, just let him stay out there for a while, little one. He'll wear himself out sooner or later, then we can leave him outside," Layla said, ruffling her daughter's coppery hair. Then she turned her attention back to Qui and Obi. "Come on, you two. Please? It'll be fun. Please?"  
  
  
  
"All right, we'll go along with it. But bring earplugs just in case," Qui-Gon relented finally, giving Obi-Wan a look that clearly said, 'just let her win'.  
  
  
  
"Yay!"   
  
  
  
"Can I come too, mother?" Tiriana asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
  
  
"WOOT!"   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan just stared at his niece. "You let her have sugar again, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but she'll come down off the sugar high in a little while," Layla said with a shrug. "Can you look after her for a while? Casey and I have to get everything ready."  
  
  
  
"I...I..." Obi-Wan stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Thanks! Be back in a while! Come on, Casey!"  
  
  
  
"Right behind you," the other girl replied, as both of them rushed out of the apartment, leaving both their boyfriends staring, dumbfounded, with an overly-hyper ten-year-old.  
  
*********************  
  
To Be Continued. Sorry this part is so short, but I'll try to make the next part longer. Promise. This is just something I thought up on a spur of the moment while listening to one of my KISS cds, so blame it and the song '2000 Man'. Please R&R!!! *CONSTRUCTIVE* criticism is welcome, but no flames. So if you have nothing besides, 'this sucks!' or something like that to say, bugger off. Any flames will be used on Anakin or Senator Palpatine. (Like I said, I apologize profusely to any Anakin fans. Please don't kill me. This is just all in fun.) Next chapter is the actual karaoke thing, and if anyone has any suggestions for who should sing what, I'm open to anything. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and try to get part 2 done. Ja ne!   
  
*RyouBakura's Dark Angel* 


End file.
